


To Besaid

by VampirePaladin



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Childhood, First Meetings, Gen, Journey, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kimahri promised Auron he would take Yuna to Besaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Besaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kharasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kharasma/gifts).



Auron was so close to Bevelle. If he could just make it a little further, but his strong arms, that had helped him crawl here from Zanarkand, were out of strength. The too weak potions were long gone. He was going to die here, unable to fulfil his promises to either Braska or Jecht. That he was going to die with the roofs of Bevelle in sight was all the more maddening.

A shadow blocked out the sun. Auron reached for his sword. He was too weak to effectively swing the heavy hunk of metal, but he wasn’t going to not try and fight off whatever possible fiend it could be.

“You are summoner’s guardian.”

Auron blinked his good eye, trying to focus. Finally the blue mass resolved itself into a Ronso. He was small for his race and had a broken horn, but that was definitely a Ronso. Auron thought he recognized him. Yes, the three of them had encountered him while crossing Mt. Gagazet.

“Yes, my name is Auron.”

“Kimahri remembers you.” Kimahri knelt next to Auron.

Auron let go of his sword, which fell to the ground with a thud, and grabbed Kimahri’s offered hand with his own bloody one. He didn’t let Kimahri pull him up. Instead, he pulled Kimahri down. It was going to be hard to speak for very long, so he needed to make sure the Ronso was as close as possible.

“Sin is gone. Braska defeated it. In Bevelle is a little girl named Yuna. Both her parents are dead. Take her to Besaid Island. Promise me.”

Kimahri tightened his grip on Auron’s hand. “Kimahri promises to take Yuna to Besaid Island.” It was a promise from one warrior to another.

Auron let go of Kimahri and let himself relax on the grass. “Thank you. At least one of my promises will be fulfilled.”

Kimahri stood up straight and with his spear he saluted a farewell to Auron before turning away and walking to Bevelle. He would let the man die in peace.

 

Yuna hid behind the legs of the temple priestess. There was a very tall man standing there covered from head to toe in blue fur and with a large broken horn on his head. He was just a little scary.

“I’m sorry. Yuna is just a little shy.”

Kimahri knelt down so that he would be on the same eye level as Yuna. She wasn’t very big at all, much smaller than a Ronso child would be at that age. He looked her in her eyes, hers were unusual, being two different colors like he had sometimes seen in cats.

“Kimahri was sent by Braska’s guardian to take you to Besaid.”

“You know my father?”

Kimahri nodded, “Kimahri met Yuna’s father and guardians during their pilgrimage.”

Yuna let go of the priestess but remained behind her. “Did he do it? Did father beat Sin?”

Kimahri nodded.

Yuna stepped forward. Her lips were curved up in a smile but tears were starting to roll down her face. “I’m so happy.”

Kimahri reached out his large hand. Yuna placed her tiny one in his.

“Kimahri will keep Yuna safe.”

 

Yuna shrieked the first time a lightning bolt hit the ground in front of her.

“This is the Thunder Plains,” Kimahri said.

“How are we going to cross it?” Yuna asked. She jumped a little when another lightning bolt hit the ground to their right.

Kimahri looked around. The towers that were supposed to attact the lightning were in poor repair. Yuna was wearing a skirt that went down to her ankles. Even if she had been wearing pants he doubted she was fast enough to dodge the lightning bolts.

Kimahri crouched down and said, “Yuna, climb on.”

Yuna scurried onto his back and wrapped her little arms tightly around his neck. Kimahri grabbed her legs. Like this he wouldn’t be able to fight off any attacking fiends, he hoped he wouldn’t need to. 

Kimahri started running. Whenever he felt the tingle that meant he was about to be hit by lightning he would dodge it, leaving nothing but the falling rain in his place. Yuna must be scared, he could hear her screaming. No, that wasn’t screaming. Yuna was laughing.

“Faster, Kimahri!”

Kimahri obliged her, speeding up anymore. To her this was a fun game. She didn’t fully comprehend the danger they were in every time Kimahri dodged out of the way of lightning or jumped over the waiting claws of a fiend. To Yuna this was just a really fun chocobo back ride. Kimahri finally stopped when they were inside the tunnel entrance of Guadosalam. He knelt down so Yuna could get off.

“That was fun!” Yuna said.

  


“Kimahri come on! We're going to miss the blitzball. You are such a slow poke,” Yuna said. She was holding onto his hand, trying to pull the much larger Ronso along faster than he was already walking.

“Stadium not running, Yuna,” he said. It wasn’t as noticeable to the humans, but he was smiling in amusement.

Ahead of them was a person in a moogle costume. Each step the moogle took was accompanied with a small, cute noise. The moogle had balloons of every color a little girl could name and was handing them out to passing children.

“Hi there, little lady,” the moogle said, “would you like a balloon?”

Yuna looked back at Kimahri over her shoulder, her face a silent, hopeful question. Kimahri nodded.

“Can I please have a balloon?”

“Which color do you want?”

“Hmm, I want the blue one!”

“Alrighty,” the moogle found the right string and held it out to Yuna, “one blue balloon for the little lady.”

“Thank you! Look, Kimahri, it is the same color as you!”

 

The ship pulled into the tiny port on Besaid Island. It wasn’t even a proper port, it was just a wooden platform jutting out into the ocean. The sailors were busy tying off the ship and bringing up the cargo and the luggage of the passengers.

As soon as the gangplank was down Yuna ran off the ship and started looking around. She explored the nooks and crannies of the beach. Every time she found a plant or shell she liked she would call out to Kimahri to show them to him. He followed off the ship and stood there with his arms crossed, just watching Yuna as she enjoyed herself.

She ran back to him with a handful of flowers in her hands. “Look at these! These are different than the flowers near Bevelle.”

“Yuna like Besaid?”

Yuna nodded, “Yep, I like it! It is so pretty.”

“That is good. Come.”

Kimahri and Yuna walked together to the village. Right inside the gates of the village were other children that were out playing. A girl with black hair had her collection of dolls out and a group of boys were practicing at blitzball.

“Kimahri, can I go play with the other children?”

“Yuna, go,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said as she ran over to the other children.

Kimahri went to the temple alone. The head priest was a local man and he had no wife or children of his own. He was more than willing to take in Yuna when Kimahri asked. With Kimahri’s job complete he exited the temple and began to walk to the entrance of the village.

“Kimahri,” Yuna yelled as she ran to his side. There was already dirt on her skirt. “Where are you going?”

“Kimahri brought Yuna to Besaid. Kimahri’s promise complete. Now, Kimahri leave.”

“No!” Yuna screamed as she grabbed onto him. “You can’t go! I don’t want you to go!”

“Yuna doesn’t need Kimahri to protect her anymore.”

“No, I need you to protect me. Don’t go away. Don’t leave me all alone.” She was crying.

Kimahri knelt down and wiped Yuna’s tears away. “Then Kimahri stay,” he said.


End file.
